


Reminiscing

by jakobamy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakobamy/pseuds/jakobamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school lovers reminiscing about the past few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

"So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. OK!"

"Perfect, see you there."

He kissed goodbye to his beautiful girl and walked away. It was funny how things have changed since he'd first moved here, four years ago. He used to be a shy, smart teenager, and could not get past two words in fronts of a crowd. Now look at him, he's a high school graduate going out with the prettiest girl in town! To think he used to be nervous around girls, even his mom. Wow, how times have changed.

...

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Okay! Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah with Katniss I'll be back before eleven."

"Okay have fun."

Peeta Mellark looks at himself in the mirror while fixing his tie. Tonight he will have the best night of his life with the best girl in the entire district. Katniss was the girl of his dreams and the prettiest one around. Peeta could be described as the stereotypical jock: broad shoulders, slim waist, strong arms and a bright divine face. He was a natural blond with unruly curls and the deepest and bluest eyes anyone had seen, almost as if someone had surgically altered them. He had come far from the shy fourteen-year-old freshman when he arrived in Twelve Oaks. Now this boy, no this man, was on the road to fulfilling his dream. He was a wrestler champion in his high school division and an all-state champion. In the fall he would be majoring in business at Capitol University on a full ride scholarship in wrestling. He was on the road to success. He checked himself one last time before exiting his room to his best night of his life.

Katniss was a coal miner's daughter. A shy and reserved girl from far away. But once you broke that exterior she was quite the girl. Smart, level headed and had a bit of a rebellious side. Everyone thought she was a little strange for she liked to kill things for fun and living. But since her father accident, he couldn't work all that much, so she provided for the family by selling Game, and their fur was one of the ways she made do. She primarily sold to the fashion store in town called Cinna and Portia's.

She was the girl of his dreams.

Grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, he descended into the living room.

"Bye Mom, bye Pop. Don't wait up." He called as he made is way out of the door.

He hoped in his car to get his girl. On the way, he fidgeted with the radio before settling on a soft rock station. He started humming the tune all the while thinking of the first time he saw her. It was just after his family had moved to Twelve Oaks; he was a shy chubby thirteen-year-old with dimples on each cheek. But when he saw her enter into his homeroom a few minutes after her, he was mesmerized. She was dressed in an ordinary plain grey sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair was combed into a neat braid falling behind her back.

Later in at the restaurant, he got a flashback at Katniss three years back. With her curly brown hair, ice cold blue eyes and her radiant smile. As she came nearer, all he could do was stare. He jumped out of his reverie then she kissed him on the check.

"Bit dreamy tonight, Really I," she said.

"No, just remembering you four years ago. With these beautiful curls in your hair.."

" and been so young back then"

"Young, but still pretty today."

"Speaking of which, I remember those chocolates and candies I used to get by some anonymous person."

"All those years doing my job have finally paid off."

"Awww, stop teasing. You didn't even have the courage to speak in front of our class. "

"Yeah those were the days. "

"I still don't know how you made the football team or the basketball team? "

"Well that's easy. I just asked the coach about the trying out for the team. I went for the tryout dates and got to be the quarterback"

"Really, it was that easy to ." Said Katniss sipping his ice tea

"Well ... Um... that's not really what happened"

"Then what happen, tell me, please. Please."

Peeta blushed remembering very well every single detail. Being terrified to talk, hiding behind his mom. A very shy 14-year-old.

"Actually," said Peeta "my mom came with me. I was so shy and terrified of the coach. When the coach asked me for my name and all I could say was: 'An ohm …P…Peeta.'

So my mom had to do all the talking. From practices, hours to find my locker number and my locker combination

As soon as she heard what had happened, Katniss burst out laughing. It started as a small innocent laugh then turned into a mean one to a hysterical, crazy, dying if laughter, bend folding laugh. She was laughing so hard, that the elderly people and the other end of the room had to turn their hearing aids down.

"Katniss calm down."

"But," said Katniss "it's… too… funny to stop."

"Well could you please stop? You're embarrassing me right now"

"Nooooo"

She was now laughing so loud tears were spilling down from her eyes.

"Katniss PLEASE STOP! Katniss will you stop!

Seeing that she would not stop, Peeta slammed his fist on the table and left the restaurant in a rage. A soon as he had smashed his fists on the table and left the place. Katniss stopped laughing. She wiped her eyes, looked around her and saw everyone watching her. Finding the color ride to her cheeks, filling ashamed and guilty Katniss fled the restaurant, grabbing her shawl as she passed by and went in search of Peeta.

"Peeta" she cried.

She went all over town, in all their secret places. But she could not find him. Finally, she decided to go check at his house. Before she could knock, Peeta came and opened the door. He didn't look happy.

"What do you want? "He growled

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"You're sorry"

"Yes I'm sorry. Could we not talk this over?"

"No we can't. You're embarrassed me in front of everyone. Do you know how I felt? Do you know?

"No I don't. But I couldn't stop laughing; I mean it's almost ridiculous. I knew you were shy but not that shy.

Well I was so if you came to laugh at me you can just leave.

"But …but I didn't I wanted to apologize.

"You mean trying to make fun of me? Give it up cause we are through.

"You can't be..."

"Yes I am. Good-bye."

And with that he slammed the door in her face.


End file.
